The PucKurt Shuffle: Colours
by WithDemonWings
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles that are only connected through songs with a colour in the title. Open to any suggestions, more inside. Will probably mostly be Puck/Kurt but will feature other characters. Rated to be safe and not all will be Rom/H/C...
1. Rainbow Connection

_So this is the start of the Colour Shuffle. I thought I'd start off with a bang. So from now own all songs that have a colour in the title will end up here. Feel free to make a request. This one will remain incomplete indefinitely... It's hard to say how many songs will be requested... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Rainbow Connection - Debbie Gibson &amp; Kermit<strong>

Artie plucked on the strings of his guitar as Brittany settled onto the stool.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
>And what's on the other side?"<em>

They had all heard Brittany sing before, they were mostly pop songs, so to hear the ballad was nice. Artie didn't seem at all phased about not following the 'rules' about the assignment, which had been to sing a song with a colour in the title.

"_It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,<br>the lovers, the dreamers and me."_

The pair sang wonderfully together, getting a round of delighted applause from the rest of the group.

"That was great guys, but you were supposed to pick a colour-" Schuester began. Even as everyone glared at him.

"But rainbow is a colour," Brittany said softly, looking completely devastated that someone would think that rainbow was anything but a colour.

Schuester looked completely lost, not knowing what to say. No one could bring themselves argue with the blond.

"Yes, rainbow is a very lovely colour, Brittany," Kurt offered with a grin for Brittany, who fairly beamed back at her dolphin.

* * *

><p><em>Leave any and all requests in a review!<em> :D


	2. Midnight Blue

_This is for SouthernHemmy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Blue - Lou Gramm<br>**

Kurt Hummel loved to travel. Mostly because of his fabulous job as a model/designer/performer, but also because he could never really stay in one place for too long.

Then one night after a show, he ran into an old friend in Barcelona of all places.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was the lead singer of the hottest band on the planet and left nothing but trouble in his wake.

Between his idiot band mates and Kurt's idiot friends daring both of them to make the first move, it was inevitable that they ended up performing a song together, among other things.

The song, of course, ended up on the internet and by 9 (their time) the next morning was the most downloaded song on the face of the Earth.

Puck wasn't one for apologies, however, when he showed up at Kurt's hotel in Sydney three weeks later with a huge bouquet of tulips in assorted colours, he was determined to win Kurt's heart.

He was escorted out by security after Kurt accepted the flowers.

Puck was back the next day, this time armed with only tickets to his next show, which was that night.

_You were the restless one  
>And you did not care<br>That I was the trouble boy  
>Lookin' for a double dare<br>I won't apologize for  
>The things I've done and said<br>But when I win your heart,  
>I'm gonna paint it cherry red<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>What you do to me<br>I can't live without it  
>And you might think that<br>It's much too soon  
>For us to go this far<br>Into the Midnight Blue...  
><em>

Puck was peeling off the cherry red shirt that was soaked with sweat, surprised when Kurt appeared at his dressing room door after the show.

'I know we only had one night, but I don't think I can live without you anymore.' When Kurt grinned, Puck realized how stunning he was in midnight blue.

* * *

><p><em>Stilling taking requests for songs with colourful titles or anything magical!<em>


	3. Am I Blue?

_Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, please keep them coming!_

_This one's for the wonderful JasonDragon64, thanks babe!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Blue - Ella FitzgeraldBillie Holiday/Batman and a host of others**

Kurt is lonely and wishing someone would notice him, queue Puck.

Puck watched Kurt as he absently doodled in his notebook. From his vantage point, Puck could tell he was drawing little broken hearts.

He wondered who Blaine was because, as far as he was concerned, this Blaine kid was an idiot if he had broken up with Kurt.

'Who's Blaine?' Puck asked, just before Kurt growled and scribbled all over his doodle, paying special attention to scratching out Blaine's name

'No one,' Kurt replied, tearing out the page and crumpling it up.

Puck raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

_Am I blue  
>Am I blue<br>Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you  
>Am I blue<br>You would be too  
>If your plans with your man<br>Done fell through  
>There was a time<br>I was the only one  
>And now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely, lonely<br>Was I gay, until today  
>Now he's gone and we're through<br>Am I blue_

'Spill Aretha,' Puck stated, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. 'Who's Blaine?'

Mercedes sighed, 'he was a boy he met while at Dalton. He really liked him but then they sang to this other boy at the Gap and well, now Blaine's got a boyfriend, and Kurt's been a little blue.'

'He's been killing him on paper all week,' Puck offered.

'I know,' she replied, 'you need to do something about it.' She suddenly decided.

'Me?'

'Yes,' she nodded decisively, as she grinned mischievously, 'you.'

* * *

><p><em>Always looking for requests for songs with colourful or magical titles or just a song you'd like to see!<em> :D


	4. Black Velvet

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favourites!_

_My apologies for perversing this song. I really love this song, and well, this is where my brain took me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Velvet - Alannah Miles<strong>

Puck's mouth, and every other mouth, went dry as Kurt sauntered onto the stage wearing black leather. that hugged Kurt in _all_ the right, places with a guitar slung over his shoulder. Since when could Kurt play the guitar?

Someone, Sam, wolf whistled and Kurt grinned, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Schue had used Brittany's suggestion for an assignment.

Elvis.

Puck himself was doing "Suspicious Minds" later, not that Puck remembered that fact at that moment.

That shy, little boy smile Kurt had distracted him to no end.

Kurt did a medley of "Can't Help Falling in Love" and "Are You Lonesome Tonight?" and Puck was hooked.

Sure his mother would probably disown him for finding a new religion but if the girls that were all crowded at the stage were any indication, and Schue's gobsmacked expression, he wasn't the only convert.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<em>

* * *

><p><em>Always taking requests for songs, be they "colourful" or "magical" or just something you'd like to see!<em>


	5. Paint It Black

_Thanks for all the reviews and songs. This one's for IceQueenRia. If you haven't you should go read her own amazing shuffle! ;D_

_This is full of angst and a minor character death... just so you're warned...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paint it Black – The Rolling Stones<br>**

Puck scowled as he viciously threw his phone into his locker. He hated the stupid thing.

He slammed his locker shut violently and suddenly wanted to paint it, and all the other red lockers, black. Red was far too bright a colour, so was yellow for that matter.

His light was gone and he wanted to break down and cry, but no one would understand.

She was his everything. He had been ecstatic when Shelby had called and offered to let him come visit her every other weekend. She was a beautiful baby girl, his Beth. He had been so thankful that Shelby had kept the name.

He missed his baby girl already. His heart ached for her.

They had tried everything but there just wasn't anything they could. They had tried a slew of treatments, but in the end, it had all proved too much.

None of his glee-mates knew that he went to visit his daughter and Quinn didn't seem to care. Glad to forget the blemish in her life.

No one asked if he was okay. No one offered him any comfort. How could they, when they didn't even know?

He had stormed out of the choir room when Rachel had gone on about something that only Rachel cared about.

And then He was there, with his gentle hands and concerned voice.

'Noah, are you okay?'

Puck looked up at Kurt Hummel, just as Sam appeared with his little sister in his arms, and something inside the jock seemed to break and he let out a strangled sob and the other boy's eyes went wide in surprise when Puck latched onto him.

Puck's whole world was black, his Red Door was gone.

Kurt simply held onto Puck, murmuring softly to him as he rubbed his back. Whatever was wrong, he would help Puck deal with it, but right now he was just going to hold him.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
><em>I see my red door and it has been painted black<em>  
><em>Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts<em>  
><em>It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black<em>

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
><em>No colors anymore I want them to turn black<em>  
><em>I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes<em>  
><em>I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests!<em>


	6. Orange Coloured Sky

_Thanks for all the reviews! I will try to do as many of the songs as I can, though they may not be posted in order simply because I want to stagger the blue and black songs... ;)_

_This one is for kittendragon._

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Coloured Sky – Natalie Cole<strong>

The first time it happened, Puck was in his own world as he trailed after his mother and sister in the mall.

'Watch it, Neanderthal!' a familiar voice was accompanied by a familiar body crashing into Puck.

Puck dropped the bags he was carrying as he opted to catch Kurt as he stumbled into him.

'Thank you, Noah,' Kurt offered as he straightened himself out, giving Puck a warm smile. The pair had been dancing around each other for _months_ now.

Before either one could say anything else, Puck's mum was calling him and Kurt's friends were pulling him away. They watched each other until they were lost in the crowd.

_I was walking along, minding my business,  
>When out of the orange colored sky,<br>Flash, bam, alacazam, Wonderful you came by. _

The second time it happened, Puck was out walking the puppy his sister had to have three weeks ago but now couldn't even be bothered to let it out.

It hadn't really liked her anyway and he kind of liked the little thing, it was a Samoyed and it was adorable. The girls loved it but more importantly, Kurt adored Jareth.

Puck wasn't paying any attention to anything when he was suddenly accosted by a fluffy ball of whiteness.

'Damn it, Finn! All you had to do was hold the leash!' Kurt shouted at Finn as they ran after the dog.

'Noah,' Kurt breathed in surprise.

'He yours?' he asked, from his crouch as the new white dog and Jareth started to wrestle.

'Yeah, Dad thought it would be a good present for me,' Kurt offered.

'No! Ace!' Finn shouted, sounding panicked.

Kurt sighed, 'Excuse me, but I have to go save my step-brother's dog from my step-brother.'

Puck nodded, 'what's his name?' he called after Kurt suddenly.

Kurt smirked, 'McQueen.'

Puck could only grin, he and Kurt had found a mutual love of Steve McQueen several months ago.

_I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine,  
>When out of that orange colored view<br>Wham, bam, Alkazam, I got a look at you. _

Puck was watching Kurt from the wings as he performed his solo at Nationals, it was the opening number and, damn, he as blowing it out of the water.

Brittany and Mike suddenly burst onto the stage, Mike easily catching her as they danced. The crowd loved it.

As Puck watched Kurt sing, he suddenly had to sit down because the floor was falling out from under him and the entire world was spinning wildly.

He glanced up and caught Kurt's eyes, the other boy winked.

Puck knew he had fallen hard for one Kurt Hummel.

_One look and I yelled timber  
>Watch out for flying glass.<br>Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
>I went into a spin and I started to shout<br>I've been hit, This is it, this is it, this is it._

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests!<br>_


	7. White Wedding

_Thanks for all the reviews and songs and stuff! I'm still taking requests for songs for the next round... and for colourful and magical songs._

_This one is for IceQueenRia, again. ;P_ _I was going to do another song, but this just came up out of nowhere and bashed me across the head..._ _See, I have bruise, just here... *Points to right side of head, above the ear* I think I was concussed..._

* * *

><p><strong>White Wedding – Billy Idol<br>**

Puck couldn't help but gasp as he saw her.

She was absolutely beautiful in her white strapless dress, and simple veil.

She smile up at him, 'don't you dare, Noah,' she chastised with a small laugh, even as she dapped carefully at her eye to stem the tears. Puck hastily rubbed at his with a laugh.

'You ready to do this then?' he asked, brushing a strategic tendril of hair back.

'I've been ready since I was seven,' she replied, causing him to laugh again. He knew she was right, he remembered her elaborate weddings with her dolls that he _had_ to attend.

With one last check to make sure her mascara wasn't running, they turned to the huge doors that were pulled open.

Everyone inside rose as the music changed and several cameras flashed as Noah and Sarah Puckerman began the long walk down that aisle.

By the time they got to the front, Puck could only see bright spots of light.

So with a gentle kiss to her forehead, Puck let Stevie Evans take his, Puck's, sister's hand before he made his way to his own husband.

He took Kurt's hand and gently kissed it, before taking the sleepy toddler from him.

_It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
>It's a nice day for a white wedding<br>It's a nice day to start again._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again and don't forget to leave a request, even if it's just the song that's playing on the radio or TV or coming out of your speakers at this moment! I've got "The Way I Are", what about you?<br>_


	8. Purple People Eater

_This one has some spoilers for the season finale… if you haven't watched it, you might be surprised… Who else cheered for Mercedes tonight? *Raises hand* It's over! :-( Now what am I going to do on Tuesdays? _

_Thanks to everyone who's alerted, favourited, and/or reviewed!_

_This is for the magnificent JasonDragon64. Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews!_

_*****__This is your crack alert for which you have my apologies* [teardrop]_

* * *

><p><strong>Purple People Eater – Sheb Wooley<strong>

'I swear, I saw it! I took a picture and everything!' Sam insisted as he scrolled frantically through the pictures on his phone.

'Yeah, okay then Charlie Brown. If you say so,' Santana sneered as she moved away from the group to go do something productive.

'That was the Great Pumpkin!' he shouted after her.

'I'm telling you it had one horn, one eye and it flew!' he was sounding desperate now and Mercedes Tina, Rachel and Quinn all backed away slowly, leaving the guys with Sam.

However, Artie and Mike were slowly backing away and Rachel and Quinn were tugging on Finn's arms, despite the eager look in his eyes.

'Dude, really, you have to let it go,' Puck said gently as Kurt pulled – tugged – the phone from Sam's tight hold.

'But… I saw it…' Sam whined petulantly.

'I know, you did Sammy,' Kurt said gently, rubbing the other boys back. 'Tell us more about it.' He said as he linked his arm through Sam's and Puck draped his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

_Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
>Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater<br>I like short shorts  
>Flyin' little people eater<br>Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?)_

'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OMFG!' Sam shouted as he pointed to news cast that was on.

'What?' Mercedes came running back into the living room from the kitchen, as Puck and Kurt stared at the screen dumbfounded. The pair just pointed at the screen, as Sam danced around the room.

'…crashed landed last night. He was playing in a local night club when the F.B.I. shut the club down and apprehended the being. We have only this photo as evidence.' A photo flashed onto the screen of something that might have purple with possibly one giant eye and a horn. 'It has escaped capture, and citizens are warned from wearing purple in anyway…' the newscaster then went on to talk about the mystery creature and how it had been discovered, and the almost riot that had ensued when it wasn't allowed to finish SexyBack.

'You know if you tilt your head and squint, it sort of looks like Sasquatch,' Puck offered, his head tilted as he squinted at the screen.

'Yeah, a gay Sasquatch,' Kurt added dryly, still staring at the screen.

Mercedes could only watch her idiot boyfriend as he danced around the living room.

_And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know  
>I saw him last night on a TV show<br>He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead  
>Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head<em>

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave a reviewrequest; especially if it's the next song to come onto the radio, or whatever is playing on a commercial, or your computer or whatever device that you use for listening to music!  
><em>


	9. Colourblind

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! You guys rock!_

_This one is for Lune the Looney & junebug13669 who both requested this song. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Colourblind – Counting Crows<strong>

With a moan, Kurt looked up into the hazel eyes of the boy above him.

He had no idea how they'd gotten to this point. Yes, there had been alcohol involved, but it wasn't the only thing that had influenced them.

'I'm ready,' he said, pulling his partner down for a kiss.

With a moan, Kurt was slowly and tenderly filled with the other teen's thick cock.

It was so different than with it had been with _him_.

This time had been so caring and gentle.

He had thought he'd been ready the last time, and maybe he had been, maybe _he_ hadn't been.

Not that _he_ hadn't been gentle, he had been, but there had been something not right about it.

But this, this was so… fucking… fantastic!

'Fuck!' Kurt clawed at the strong back as his prostate was pounded mercilessly.

Their orgasms came crashing down on them, and an array of colours exploded in – behind – in front of Kurt's eyes, and then they rolled back into his head as his whole body went limp.

He rolled off Kurt with a groan and pulled the slighter boy into his arms, Kurt's back pressed against His chest.

Kurt studied the boy beside him. He was sleeping and he looked so calm, so peaceful.

He still couldn't believe that a disastrous one night with Blaine had led to this first of, no doubt, many nights tangled in the sheets with Noah.

_I am ready  
>I am ready<br>I am ready  
>I am...fine<br>I am covered in skin  
>No one gets to come in<br>Pull me out from inside  
>I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding<br>I am  
>colorblind<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for any of the playlists!<em> :D_  
><em>


	10. Evergreen

_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts!_

_Okay, I know this isn't exactly a drabble…. But it just kept going… enjoy!_

_This one is for mrscakeakajane, who wanted a sequel to "Am I Blue?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Evergreen – Will YoungWestlife**

Kurt stared at his window, unable to process the image that was at his window. He rubbed at his eyes, and blinked them clear.

Yep, Puck was still there, grinning like an idiot.

The sun wasn't even completely up yet and it was trying to rain. It was Thursday; they shouldn't even be awake at this hour.

Kurt ignored Puck and pulled his blanket up over his head; he heard the window but didn't move.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked as Puck bounced on his bed.

'I'm taking you out. I have a surprise for you,' he stated, pulling the blankets off Kurt.

'But it's not even the ass crack of dawn yet,' Kurt protested, even as Puck shoved him into the bathroom.

'Brush your teeth,' Puck stated, before slamming the door. A minute later some clothing was dropped on the floor.

Picking up his clothes, Kurt rolled his eyes and got ready, all the while wondering what the hell had gotten into Puck.

_Eyes like a sunrise  
>like a rainfall down my soul.<br>And I wonder  
>I wonder why you look at me like that<br>What you're thinking  
>What's behind<br>Don't tell me but it feels like love. _

Apparently, Puck had connections at the Columbus Zoo.

Who knew?

Apparently his uncle was one of the handlers or something and he could get them in early. Kurt had honestly been surprised when they'd ended up at the Zoo. But considering he'd fallen asleep so early into the drive, he shouldn't have been.

'I'm sorry I fell asleep,' he mumbled as they climbed out of Puck's truck.

Puck waved away the apology, 'I pulled you out of bed before the ass crack of dawn, I expected it.'

'Is that a picnic basket?' Kurt asked in disbelief.

'Maybe,' Puck gave a nonchalant hug.

'Puck…' Kurt began. He liked Puck, he really did. The teen had changed for the better in the last year, but Kurt just wasn't ready for what Puck wanted. Not after losing Blaine to a ginger!

'No, absolutely not,' Puck cut him off and grabbed his hand. 'You don't get to say no. You've been moping after the Hobbit for almost three weeks now and he isn't worth this misery. If he would rather have some curly haired clown than you, he's either an idiot or blind. I don't know what could happen, but I'm willing to try.'

Kurt swallowed hard, but nodded. He'd spent too much time mourning something that might never have been and here someone was, right in front of him, who wanted to be.

_I'm gonna take this moment  
>and make it last forever<br>I'm gonna give my heart away  
>And prey we stay together<br>Coz you're the one good reason  
>you're the only boy that I need<br>Coz your more beautiful than I have ever seen  
>I'm gonna take this night<br>and make it evergreen! _

Their picnic was set up on a table in front of the red pandas. Kurt almost squealed.

Well, he did, but he would deny it till he was blue in the face.

He loved red pandas and as they ate their breakfast, they watched the adorable animals play.

But the big surprise for Kurt was when a couple of the zoo employees emerged from the habitat. A small bundle in one of their arms.

'Puck?' Kurt asked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Puck didn't reply, he was greeting a burly looking man who looked a little like him.

'Kurt, this is my Uncle Jake. He's my dad's brother,' Puck offered with a grin.

'I've heard a lot about you, Kurt,' Jake offered with a grin, shaking Kurt's hand. 'I have someone I'd like for you to meet,' he said, bringing the woman with the bundle forward.

A small black nose poked out of the purple blanket.

'Oh my Gucci,' Kurt breathed as the young red panda was revealed as the woman pulled the blanket away from the animal.

'Do you want to hold him?' she offered. 'The mother doesn't mind, she was raised around humans too.'

Kurt carefully pulled the curious panda into his arms, and gave Puck the brightest grin he'd ever seen from the countertenor.

He quickly snapped a picture with his phone, and he continued snapping pictures as Kurt played with the panda.

_Touch like an angel  
>like velvet to my skin<br>and I wonder  
>I wonder why you want to stay tonight<br>What dreaming  
>what's behind<br>Don't tell me it feels like love. _

Kurt was singing to the stuffed panda in his lap, as Puck pulled up to Kurt's house later that day.

After they'd played with the panda for almost an hour, they wandered around the zoo, just talking.

'Thank for today, I had a great time Puck,' Kurt grinned. He gave him a quick kiss, before he bolted from Puck's truck.

'Kurt!' he called as he rushed after the other teen.

Kurt stopped and turned at the door, clutching the panda in his arms.

'I…' Puck couldn't express how he felt about the other boy. They'd gotten to know each other better over the last little while and Puck knew he was falling for Kurt.

He pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him hungrily as he poured everything he felt for Kurt into the kiss.

Kurt returned it greedily, and with a shy smile, he tugged Puck's hand, 'come in?'

* * *

><p><em>As always, still taking requests for songs; be they colour, magic, or just whatever happened to be playing!<em>


	11. White Houses

_Thanks for all the love! :D _

_My apologies for not posting yesterday, I have no excuse... But you'll get two song-drabbles today!_

_This one is for DracosMate!_

* * *

><p><strong>White Houses – Vanessa Carlton<br>**

Kurt had no idea how he'd gotten here with Puck in the back of his truck, the cracked leather digging into his back.

As Puck's mouth mapped Kurt's throat and chest and his hands tugged at his swim trunks, Kurt idly wondered if maybe he was getting in over his head.

And then Puck engulfed is cock.

Later, when Kurt wasn't losing his mind through his cock, he would blame that damn red shirt.

Puck had looked supremely uncomfortable in it, not that the others hadn't, but Puck more so and Kurt had to laugh.

Fuck! Puck's fingers were teasing him and _inside_ him and it felt so much better than when he'd had his own fingers in himself.

He bucked up, wrapping one leg around Puck as the other one balanced them.

'Please, Noah! I need you inside me,' he begged, sounding wanton and desperate and needy and every other thing that meant he had to have Puck's cock up his ass five minutes ago.

Yeah, sure, maybe they were moving a little too fast. Puck had only asked him out on a proper date all of three days ago, but being with the other teen felt so right.

Kurt had no idea if this would last beyond the summer, but as Puck pounded his prostate, he couldn't really care past the moment.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
>I come undone at the things he said<br>And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
>We were all in love and we all got hurt<br>I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
>The smell of gasoline in the summer heat<br>Boy, we're going way too fast  
>It's all too sweet to last<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really going these drabbles in order of request... I am trying to but some songs are a little harder to write to than others. So keep an eye out for yours!<br>_


	12. Daydream in Blue

_Thanks for all the love! Like I said, I am trying to get to all your songs. Some of them just write themselves...  
><em>

_This one is for is for bainst._

* * *

><p><strong>Daydream in Blue – I, Monster (bainst)<strong>

Puck watched with wide eyes as Kurt crawled across the floor.

Still on his knees, Kurt joined Puck in the shower, eagerly swallowing Puck down.

With a tight grip on Kurt's hair, Puck pumped into his mouth.

Puck filled Kurt's mouth with surprising speed, and Kurt swallowed it all down.

They were suddenly on the bed, and Kurt was straddling his waist, Puck's cock rubbing against his crease and teasing his hole.

Kurt moaned, dragging out the name, 'Noah.'

Fuck, Kurt was hot, all creamy white flesh that was silky soft as it covered lean, hard muscle.

Puck flipped them over and guided himself into Kurt's eager hole.

He moaned.

Kurt was tighter than a virgin and oh, so hot!

'Noah, please!' Kurt begged, clutching at Puck as he battered his prostate.

With a strangled cry, Puck buried his face in Kurt's neck, coating the tight channel that he was buried in.

Puck jerked up, and Kurt was gone and his entire History class was staring at him, some were snickering.

He glared at them all and they turned back to the teacher, who'd been trying to get their attention.

'Dude? Did you just have a dream about Kurt?' Finn asked looking a little green.

Puck scowled at Finn but didn't answer. No one even knew that he and Kurt were friends.

_I dream a dirty dream of you baby  
>You're crawling on the bathroom floor,<br>You float around the room and you're naked,  
>Then you're flying out the bedroom door,<br>I dream a dirty dream  
>I dream a dirty dream<em>

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave a request or a prompt or a number from 1-60... I haven't forgotten anything, I just have a lot on my plate!<br>_


	13. Something In Red

_Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and alerting!_

_This one is for the wonderful Lady Babette._

_It's long because I had to use the entire song! ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Something In Red – Lorrie Morgan<br>**

The first time Puck saw her, she was wearing a red sequined, strapless dress that barely covered her toned thighs.

Every male was staring at her. She had had long brown hair and eyes that were like the ocean.

Black stockings covered long legs that Puck couldn't get enough of.

Puck, like almost every male that ever set eyes on this beautiful woman, fell in love with her.

He needed more of her.

_I'm looking for something in red  
>Something that's shocking to turn someone's head<br>Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
>Stockings and garters and lace underwear<br>The guaranteed number to knock the men dead  
>I'm looking for something in red <em>

The second time he found her, she was wearing a green-ish blue number that flared out around her thighs. Her shoes matched and there was a purse behind the bar, not that Puck new about the purse.

The scent of jasmine, which Puck only knew because it was his favourite, not that he'd ever actually admit it, and now that he knew she wore it, he didn't think he'd ever forget it.

He tried to watch the other girls, but his eyes always seemed to find her in the crowd; laughing with customers or other girls.

_I'm looking for something i green  
>Something to out do an ex-high school queen<br>Jealousy comes in the color of jade  
>Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade<br>And a perfume that whispers "Please comes back to me"  
>I'm looking for something in green<em>

The next few times he went he couldn't find her, and he almost stopped going Finn convinced him to go. Just one more time.

If she was ravishing in red and gorgeous in green, than she was absolutely divine in white.

There was a rose in her hair and the waist was tight, showing off her curves. It was longer in the back than the front, and Puck could not keep his eyes off her legs. He wanted to bury himself between her thighs.

The soft porcelain skin just called to Puck and he tried to talk to her but she just wouldn't stay still for very long and Finn, the bastard, kept getting them drinks.

_I'm looking for something in white  
>Something that shimmers in soft candlelight<br>Everyone calls us the most perfect pair  
>Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair<br>Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight  
>I'm looking for something in white<em>

A couple of days later, Puck ran into Kurt Hummel at the grocery store of all places.

He had a small blue bundle strapped to his chest as he made his way through the store.

When Puck got a look at the baby boy, he smile softly, the infant looked just like Kurt, though he still had newborn blue eyes, he was only three weeks old, Puck just knew that he would have Kurt's amazing blue green eyes.

They hadn't been lovers, and Puck had no idea where Kurt had gotten the kid from, but he wanted to find out, so recruiting Finn he decided to try to get to Kurt. To at least be friends.

As Kurt walked away, after having giving Puck his number, Puck could only stare at the perfect ass.

There was something familiar about him that gnawed at Puck's brain, but he just couldn't figure it out.

_I'm looking for something in blue  
>Something real tiny, the baby's brand new<br>He has his father's nose and his chin  
>We once were hot lovers now we're more like friends<br>Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do  
>I'm looking for something in blue<em>

Puck had no idea why he'd agreed to come to this show with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. Apparently Kurt was in the show and he was amazing.

It was opening night, and they were all dressed up, and Puck was tugging at his red tie.

The curtains rose and there she was. In that same dress that Puck had first seen her in.

And then one of the characters ripped off the wig and Puck's eyes widened in shock.

Kurt.

Kurt was the woman.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

He didn't notice, he was too busy staring at Kurt who was practically naked on stage as his jealous step-sisters tore his clothing away, but Mercedes, Finn and Rachel all looked rather smug.

_I'm looking for something in red  
>Like the one that I wore when I first turned his head<br>Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
>Just a size larger that I wore last year<br>The guaranteed number to knock the man dead_

Kurt was humming to himself, the show, a spin on the classic Cinderella, had been a huge success and he was cleaning up for the after party when there was a knock on the door.

He called for them to come in, thinking it was only stage crew or a co-star.

Instead he found Puck, wearing a dark suit with a red shirt and tie.

He gave the other man a small apologetic smile.

Puck only pulled him into a kiss.

_I'm looking for something  
>I've gotta have something<br>I'm looking for something in red_

* * *

><p><em>I am slowly working through all the songs. I've been thinking of updating this twice a day as opposed to once...<br>_


	14. Purple Rain

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites and alerts! _

_This one is for IceQueenRia, again. _

_I know I've said it before, but I am trying to get to all the songs, some just jump out while others take a little while longer... _

_Warnings: angry, jealous Blaine... but nowhere near as bad as the last one..._

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Rain -<strong>** Prince**

Kurt flung himself at Puck, because really the only one who could have done this was Puck.

A rain machine that rained purple rain. His white shirt was now ruined but Kurt couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

He was having fun, dancing in the rain with his friends, with Puck.

No one noticed the scowl on Blaine's face as he watched a laughing Kurt with Puck. They had somehow become best friends. No one had really seen the change in their relationship but it had happened and if Kurt wasn't attached to Blaine, he was attached to Puck.

Coming out of the shadows, Blaine joined in, pulling Kurt into his arms and a possessive kiss.

Kurt didn't mind, he loved it when Blaine got all caveman.

Then Blaine shoved him away with a snarl, and Kurt stumbled back, slipping on the wet grass and landing in a heap at Puck's feet.

Puck immediately helped Kurt to his feet, but Blaine was already hurling insults at them. Accusing them of cheating, calling them both sluts. Claiming the only thing that Kurt would be good for was sex.

Puck's hold on Kurt tightened as he tried to tell him to ignore Blaine; that he was only angry and jealous but Kurt wasn't listening. He loved Blaine, he had no idea where all this bitter, angry jealously was coming from.

He ran after Blaine, wanting to know why if Kurt hanging out with Puck bothered him so much, he didn't say anything. Puck was his friend, and nothing more.

But Blaine didn't want to hear any of it because he spun around and backhanded Kurt. It caught them both by surprise. Blaine staring at Kurt like he was only just seeing him and Kurt, having stumbled back completely shut down, his face an icy mask.

Immediately Blaine started to apologize, his face a mask of anguish at the thought of losing Kurt, but when he stepped closer to Kurt, Kurt only stepped back into the purple rain.

Everyone watched the pair in silence. A few of the girls sniffed back tears. Blaine and Kurt had seemed like the most stable pair of all of them, and now they had just shattered.

Kurt brushed past Blaine and stormed into the house, not noticing Burt and Carole, who'd watched the entire thing.

Blaine, defeated, quickly fled, not wanting to be alone with Kurt's overprotective friends.

Sam turned off the rain machine and as Mercedes and Finn herded everyone, leaving only Finn and Puck.

Finn offered Puck a towel and dry clothes and when he cleaned up he went to Kurt's room, knocking softly on the door.

Something muffled and incoherent came from the lump on the bed.

With a sigh, Puck headed into the room and sat on the bed, next to the giant lump that was in the middle.

Kurt's head poked out of the blankets, and his hair and skin, like Puck's was tinted purple. Puck immediately felt guilty about the red, wet eyes that he was sporting. It was his fault.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat he pulled Kurt into his arms, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Fuck, I am so, so sorry.'

Kurt let out a strangled sob and launched himself at Puck, who held him tightly.

_I never meant 2 cause U any sorrow  
>I never meant 2 cause U any pain<br>I only wanted one time 2 see U laughing  
>I only wanted 2 see U laughing in the purple rain<em>

* * *

><p><em>I am trying to work on all the songs, it's just taking a little while longer than I thought. Keep an eye out for your request!<em>


	15. Blue Light

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! I will be getting to all your songs, I just needed something happy to do today because almost all the songs are rather depressing! Aren't there any happy songs out there?_

_This one's for random2910112212. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Light – Bloc Party<br>**

Kurt's summer had all but sucked. It was slightly better than Finn's who wasn't allowed to leave the house because of his inability to drive that had caused the accident that had broken Kurt's leg. But it was awkward to shop when you couldn't try anything on and all of your shopping partners were off with their new boyfriend or away on a family trip or just had absolutely no taste whatsoever.

So Kurt had escaped to the garage to get away from Finn who was acting as his butler, which was nice, but Finn couldn't get his coffee right, the toast wasn't ever toasted enough, the soup was too hot and he wasn't allowed to handle peanut butter because he was allergic to it.

So he'd found a refuge of sorts at the garage. He started going through the books, and organizing the paperwork and fixing everything.

It was oddly relaxing.

And then his father had hired Noah Puckerman.

It had been awkward at first, until Puck had found Kurt under the belly of an old Chevy truck.

'Why do people insist on putting these damn blue lights under these things?'

'Because they make people look richer than they are,' Puck had offered and Kurt's melodic laughter floated up to Puck.

That started an odd bond between them, and eventually, Puck started hanging out more and more with Kurt. He went shopping with Kurt and Mercedes and Sam and offered to help Kurt with other little chores that were made awkward thanks to the cast and crutches.

One night just before school let in, Kurt and Puck were alone and they just talked, not about anything specific, just talked.

And somehow, they ended up naked and panting and neither one noticed that the sun had come up and as Puck slid into Kurt's well stretched hole.

Puck stilled, relishing in the feeling of being inside Kurt.

Kurt felt so full; it was different then when he used the toys he'd gotten from April, but _fuck_ it felt amazing.

He didn't know where Puck ended and he began and Puck couldn't be bothered to notice.

_And you didn't even notice  
>When the sky turned blue<br>And you couldn't tell the difference  
>Between me and you<br>And I nearly didn't notice  
><em>The gentlest feeling

_You are the bluest light_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again! Hope to hear from you! <em>:D_  
><em>


	16. Yellow

_Once again, thanks to all those who are reading these. Especially if you've alerted, faved or reviewed!_

_This one is for RoseBelikov'at'NyxVamp! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow - Coldplay<br>**

Kurt loved it when they just lay together on a sleeping bag in the back of Puck's truck, watching the stars.

Now that he'd let Kurt fix the former death trap up and paint it and de-rust it, it wasn't quite the eyesore, yeah okay it was yellow, but it was painted sort of like Bumblebee… so that was cool.

He loved it as Puck pointed out all the different constellations, though he was sure that he'd made some up… like Erectus.

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah they were all yellow, <em>

Kurt was grinning like an idiot, even as he tried to discreetly wipe away the tears.

It wasn't Big Ass Heart or Trouty Mouth, for which Kurt was grateful, but it was a song that Puck had written for him.

_I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called yellow<br>_  
>Kurt's favourite colour was yellow. It hadn't always been, but there you have it. Stars were yellowish. Bananas; Puck hated it when Kurt had those for lunch.<p>

The truck, that they spent many a nights in, was yellow.

The chain with the key on it was gold, which was a shade of yellow.

The matching necklace that Puck wore with a lock, yeah it was yellow too.

The still sort of visible bruise that Puck had from when he punch Karofsky when he'd tried to kiss Kurt at Prom, was at the yellowing stage. The punch that had forever yanked Puck from the closet and into lime (lemon?) light.

So yeah, sometimes yellow wasn't exactly the most attractive of colours. But it was _their_ colour.

The colour that would be the colour of the groomsmen's cummerbund at their wedding.

The colour of flowers that Puck would bring to Kurt just because.

The colour scheme they would paint their daughter's room.

They were all yellow.

* * *

><p><em>I am trying to get all the songs that have been requested! So keep an eye for yours.<em> ;)


	17. Temporary Blues

_Thanks again for taking the time to review! _

_This one is for Life Is Like a Novel. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Blues - The Features<br>**

Life hadn't gone quite how Kurt had wanted it to go.

Oh, he'd gone to New York, and he managed to get onto Broadway, and it had been fantastic, and he'd gotten three major shows under his belt. He realized that it wasn't for him.

Which was why, at 28, he was a retired Broadway star, with a Tony and a best-selling "best of" album, while Rachel had yet to find her starring role.

He moved back to Lima, only temporarily of course, as he figured out what he wanted to do.

In the seven and a half months he spent in Lima, a vast majority of his days were spent in his dad's garage. Kurt loved working on cars, but he didn't want to spend the rest of life working on them. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Which is where he met Noah Puckerman. Again. They had been friends, besties even, during their senior year, when Kurt had been dating Blaine and Puck had Lauren.

They still talked, Kurt had gone to Puck, when Blaine had accused him of cheating on him, and Puck had called Kurt first when Lauren had run off with the drummer, but they weren't as close as they used to be, something that Kurt regretted as he and Noah spent that night at a slightly fancier restaurant in the next town over.

'I'm sorry, Noah,' Kurt offered, as he gave Puck – not Puck anymore – he gave _Noah's _hand a gently squeeze.

'For what now, Princess?' The nickname had a whole new meaning, ever since Kurt had played Cinderella in an off-off-Broadway production of the show for gay pride week.

'I should have been a better friend,' Kurt replied sadly.

'Oh hey, no! You had your life and I had mine. You were this huge Broadway star, you met and bonded with Neil Patrick Harris over his kids, and I was trying to be a rock star. We hardly had time for family, let alone each other.'

'How is Beth?' Kurt suddenly asked. Shelby had let Noah visit his baby girl twice a month since he graduated. He loved hearing her call him daddy.

Noah visibly brightened, 'she, Shelby, Ma and Sarah are the only constant women in my life.'

'No soon to be Mrs Puckerman?' Kurt asked, with a grin.

'Nope, I've realized that the fairer sex just isn't for me,' he replied, giving Kurt one of his Puck leers.

Kurt's eyebrows shot to his hairline, 'Seriously?'

Noah shrugged, 'you're just going to have to find out then, aren't you?'

'I think I'm going to try my hand at fashion, maybe be the next Alexander McQueen or Marc Jacobs,' Kurt mused, trying not to laugh at the look of indignation on Noah's face. Then he leaned across the table and kissed Puck.

It was just a soft peck but it sparked a fire in both of them.

'Move in with me,' Puck blurted. 'I know it's fast, but you're back living with your parent's right? If you're doing this fashion thing then you need space and I have a lot of it. And we don't have to do anything, but I have this condo that the company basically pays for and there'd be a studio for you to do your fashion and I can have the giant shed in the back for word-working.'

How could Kurt refuse that?

'I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long time.'

If nothing else, this would help them both out of the funk they'd been in.

_Watch out now, here they come  
>My God, what have I done?<br>The temporary blues are gonna bring me down  
>One day we're gonna make a change<br>We're gonna turn this mess around_

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I am trying to get to all the songs, but some are easier than others...<br>_


	18. Fields of Gold

_Thanks for the reviews and everything!_

_This one is for bainst. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fields of Gold – StingEva Cassidy (bainst)**

The pair watched the three children with the indulgent look that only parents could achieve, without actually knowing what they were indulging.

They had been coming here almost every summer since they were in high school. It had been escape. To get away from the bullying and the guilt and the people they had thought they could trust.

They had no idea the other new about the place, until one day the slightly bulkier boy had literally tripped over the other one, who was lying on a blanket in the middle of the barely field.

'Isn't that kind of dangerous?' he had asked, when the slighter boy glared at him.

'Obviously it is,' he replied as he made room for the other boy on his blanket.

With a shrug, Puck joined Kurt on his surprisingly soft blanket, as they lay in the middle of a field of gold.

'Papa!' the joyous shriek and small body colliding with him pulled Puck from his musings.

'You were lost,' the small blonde girl stated, looking at him expectantly.

'Well then, it's a good thing you found me,' Puck grinned, hoisting their baby girl into his arms.

'No! It was some boy named Kurt, Uncle Finn told me,' one of the identical 9 year old boys protested.

'Even Papa said so!' the other twin agreed.

'Oh, really? Then what's my name?'

Neither boy had to answer, Puck could see the realization dawn on both of his sons .

'You played football?' they both cried out in surprise.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, 'yes.'

'And he was the best at what he did,' Puck offered as he joined the trio, wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist, and pulling him in for a soft, chaste kiss.

'Ew!' all three children feigned disgust. The six year old ruined it by giggling.

'Who wants ice cream?' Puck asked, setting the squirming girl on her feet.

There was a chorus of "me" from everyone as the twins took off running, their sister crying for them to wait for her.

Puck pulled his husband into a deeper kiss, before linking their hands and heading off after their children.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
>Among the fields of barley<br>See the children run as the sun goes down  
>Among the fields of gold<br>You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
>Upon the fields of barley<br>You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in the fields of gold<br>When we walked in the fields of gold  
>When we walked in the fields of gold<em>

* * *

><p><em>Broken record, I know but I am trying to get to everyone's requests, however some songs truly do seem to write themselves.<em>

_That being said, if you have song you'd like to see, be it magical or colourful or just whatever happens to be on the radio, feel to request it!  
><em>


	19. Dark Blue

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_This one's for wearemagnetised!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin<strong> **wearemagnetised**

Puck had no idea why he'd let them drag him here.

He'd caught Lauren with another guy, and while she'd been incredibly apologetic, she _had_ wanted to talk to him first but she just hadn't been able to hurt him. She just didn't feel _that_ way about Puck. He was a sweet guy, just not her guy.

He sighed and looked around the club, ignoring the three giggling blondes who clearly wanted him to engage them idle chatter, or something.

Watching the crowd of wreathing bodies he couldn't help but feel alone.

Rachel and Finn were together and she was trying to get him to move with something close to rhythm, as Brittany gave Artie an enthusiastic lap dance. Santana was making out with the new chick that had crazy coloured hair, Chloe or Zoe or something, as Sam flailed and jerked around Mercedes and Kurt, who were both laughing as they tried to get him to stop.

He idly wondered where Kurt's boyfriend was, he had thought the other man had come with them, but he couldn't seem to find him. He had probably just gone to the bathroom.

Several songs and drinks later, Santana, Brittany and _Zoe_ had gotten Puck out onto the dance floor.

From where he was, he could see the hall to the bathrooms.

Kurt and Blaine were fighting, the blue lights reflecting off of Kurt's cheeks.

Puck stopped dancing as he watched as Blaine said something that had Kurt flinching backwards as if slapped. Without another word, Kurt spun on his heel and stormed away. Blaine hung his head in shame but didn't follow Kurt. Instead he let another bigger boy pull him into his arms.

As much as he wanted to go punch the Hobbit in the face, he followed after Kurt, leaving the girls to Artie.

He found the other boy outside, leaning against the building wall, away from the crowd of people. He looked like he was trying to hold himself together.

Without a word Puck simply pulled Kurt into his arms and let the other man fall apart.

When Kurt pulled away, he seemed better than he had before. The pair had one of their silent conversations that they'd become famous for before Puck took Kurt's hand and they headed back inside.

Before they could however, Finn, Sam, Blaine and _that guy_ were tumbling out of the club, followed by Santana and Rachel who were yelling at _that guy_ as Brittany, Zoe and Artie were all trying to explain to security.

'Kurt,' Blaine began, wanting to apologize.

'No, Blaine, we're done,' Kurt stopped him, he didn't want another apology.

Blaine's features darkened, 'why? so you could fuck the whore?' he snarled, glaring at their entwined hands. Puck tensed, he hated his past and that this little shit was using it against Kurt.

Kurt surprised them all by melding himself to Puck's side, 'if I just wanted to fuck the whore, I wouldn't have broken up with you.'

Blaine softened and he looked a little hurt, 'I really am sorry,' he tried again.

Kurt sighed, 'just leave Blaine.'

Blaine glanced at everyone, they were all glaring at him and he was a little afraid, especially of Santana and the chick she was with. He turned and walked away, _that guy_ rushing after him sheepishly.

'What do you say we dance?' Puck offered after a moment of awkward silence.

Kurt glanced up at Puck, studying him for a moment, he gave him a small smile, and while there was a sheen of tears in his eyes, it wasn't the end of Kurt's world.

'Yeah, that would be great!' Kurt replied, letting Puck pull him back into the blue lights of the club. The others following; as Zoe and Santana smoothed everything over with the security guy.

_This night's a perfect shade of  
>Dark blue (dark blue)<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning (burning) down<br>Dark blue (dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning dark blue_

* * *

><p><em>I am trying to get to all the songs, but there are some that I've opted not to do because they were too difficult or there was no story that came from the song. I apologize in advance if you're song isn't posted. I truly did want to do all of them...<br>_


	20. Silver Bells

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_I know it's not Christmas but I wanted to do a Christmas fic. It's a future fic, and it sort of took on a life of its own... _

_This one is for Sky Sailor. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Bells – Bob Hope &amp; Marilyn Maxwell and about a billion other people!<strong>

To say that Kurt was excited was a mild understatement.

He was almost giddy with excitement.

It was their first Christmas/Hanukah.

Or rather it was the first "Chrismukkah" that they would be able to celebrate together and with their families.

Noah had Beth and Sarah for the holidays, and Burt and Carole were coming and Rachel and Finn were bringing their boys, so Kurt was busy decorating for said holidays.

Today however, was for shopping. As he made his way through the busy city sidewalks, he couldn't help smile at several fellow shoppers.

He dropped a handful of change into the bucket that the Santa on the corner as he headed to drop of his third load of presents.

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks  
>Dressed in holiday style<br>In the air  
>There's a feeling<br>of Christmas  
>Children laughing<br>People passing  
>Meeting smile after smile<br>And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear _

Kurt couldn't help himself; he started to sing as he headed into the next shop. He couldn't remember much of his mother anymore. Her scent that still lingered on the dresser, her bright smile, when she would sing to him when he'd had a nightmare. He would always remember his mother's favourite Christmas carol.

_Silver bells silver bells  
>It's Christmas time in the city<br>Ring a ling hear them sing  
>Soon it will be Christmas day <em>

There were strings of lights strung between the street lights, and even though it was early November, or maybe because it was early November, Kurt's fellow shoppers were rushing around. Kurt, however, was taking his time to browse.

He always found the best things when he was just sort of poking around stores.

_Strings of street lights  
>Even stop lights<br>Blink a bright red and green  
>As the shoppers rush<br>home with their treasures _

Kurt stepped aside letting several laughing kids go buy, their mother yelling at them as she apologized to Kurt.

'There you are!'

'Daddy!' a small 4 year old boy bundled up in a bright blue and purple snowsuit collided with Kurt's legs.

'There's my little demon,' Kurt teased, as he hoisted the boy into his arms.

'I'm not a demon!' he protested, trying to cross his arms so he could pout.

'No? Than what are you?' Kurt asked, accepting a kiss from Noah.

'I'm a Sascotch, like Uncle Finn,' he stated proudly.

'You mean Sasquatch, Ben,' Sarah offered as she joined them, hugging Kurt tightly.

'That's what I said,' Ben pouted.

'Uncle Kurt!' Beth collided with Kurt's legs, much like Ben had.

'Hello, sweetheart,' he greeted, kissing her head. 'How's your mum doing?'

'She's good, she misses me, and she'd sending presents tomorrow,' she replied. Shelby was away on a trip and couldn't take Beth, so she'd asked Noah if he would mind looking after her while she was gone. He had jumped at the chance, than told Kurt.

Not that Kurt minded, he very much like the little girl, and they'd been looking after Sarah since they'd graduated and they had planned for Ben four years ago. And finally being able to have everyone in the same place for the holidays, well Kurt was a bundle of excited energy.

He curled into Noah, as the girls pushed their way through the crowd so Ben could see the floats as they passed.

'Did you manage to get everything?' Noah asked, holding Kurt tightly.

'Almost, but I can pick that stuff up next week,' he replied, kissing Noah's jaw. He smiled as faint tingling could be heard.

'Daddy! He's coming!' Ben shouted excitedly, pointing to the next float, causing Kurt and Noah to chuckle.

'That he is,' Noah whispered heatedly into Kurt's ear as he palmed Kurt's crotch.

Kurt moaned before turning on Noah, 'Not in public you lecherous cretin,' he scolded, swatting at Noah, who was laughing at him.

Over everything, Kurt could still hear the tinkle of silver bells.

_Hear the snow crunch  
>See the kids bunch<br>This is Santa's big scene  
>And above all this bustle<br>You'll hear  
>Silver bells, silver bells<br>It's Christmas time in the city  
>Ring-a-ling, hear them sing<br>Soon it will be Christmas day_

* * *

><p><em>Once again, if there's a song fic that you think should be made into a real story, let me know, the one that gets the most votes will be made into a longer story!<br>_


	21. Back in Black

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

**Spoilers: **_This features the return of Puck, as it should have been done. A la car porn in Supernatural. _;)

_This one's for Eliza and random2910112212._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Black – ACDC **

Puck had always been one for grand entrances.

Not that he'd ever had one before.

But this was going to be epic.

He grinned as he looked up at the school from the front seat of his brand new truck.

The door creaked ominously as he opened it. Okay so it wasn't brand knew, but fuck, his boyfriend had had two months to work on it and it was rust free and clank free and looked brand new with a paint job and everything.

He had the best boyfriend ever.

Even if he had to talk to his boyfriend about the ominous creak.

That may or may not remind him of that show, with the brothers. The hot brothers. Okay so maybe he would leave the creak.

He slammed his door shut, causing several nearby students to stare.

Yeah, he still had it. He smirked as he sauntered across the parking lot in his sunglasses, new distressed jeans and black leather jacket.

Everyone seemed to clear a path for him as he strode down the hall, guys gaping at him as the girls all swooned.

He knew he looked good.

And he had his boyfriend to thank for that.

'Puck?' Rachel noticed him first as he leaned against the doorframe of the choir room.

'Noah!' Puck was suddenly assaulted by a hard body.

Everyone gaped at Kurt as he hungrily devoured his boyfriend's mouth as his hand traveled to that strip of hair he both loved and detested.

'Fags!' several jocks had happened by just then.

Puck gave Kurt a soft peck before suddenly slamming Azimio, the one who had spoken, into the wall. Several people shouted at Puck, but he ignored them.

'Listen up you little shit, you think you know what the fuck is going on but you don't. I just spent the last two months watching apparently straight guys beg for cock in exchange for smokes, and food and safety and skin mags and whatever else that meant their ass was safe for another. The only reason I wasn't anyone's bitch was because I could get smokes and mags, so guess what, you and this homophobic bullshit you have, it's useless because one day you and your hick views, will be working for someone like Hummel, who is a hundred times the man you will never be.' As he spoke, Puck squeezed Azimio's junk, twisting it just a little bit, just enough.

Azimio looked ashen but stuttered out an apology, before he and the others ran off.

Oh yeah, Puck was back.

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_Yes I'm back in black_

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review and let me know which drabble, from any of the Shuffles should be made into a real story!<br>_


	22. Blue Suede Shoes

_So this is the last of the Colour Shuffle. It took forever I know, but nothing was doing anything for me. But then this hit, and I think a few people wanted a follow up to "Black Velvet"__, so here it is. _

_Hope you enjoy! _

_And thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Suede Shoes – Carl PerkinsElvis Presley **

Kurt was grinning to himself as he made his way to his Navigator after Elvis day in Glee. He was whistling "Suspicious Minds" to himself as undid the leather jacket.

He was positive he had floored everyone with his performance and hopefully had opened Schue's eyes to the fact that Finn and Rachel weren't the only talented singers in the club.

His leathers were hot and he was all sorts of sweaty, but he couldn't help the sly grin as he sauntered past the football team, who all gaped at him; more than one of them licking their lips, and a few trying to discreetly adjust themselves.

Damn he felt like sex personified.

He had just tossed his bag and guitar into the back of his baby when there were big hands pulling him against a hard body.

'Please don't be Karofsky,' he muttered loud enough for his "attacker" to hear.

'Hey, ouch!' Puck blurted as he spun Kurt in his arms so the slighter boy was facing him. 'That was so uncalled for!'

'I was only teasing,' Kurt pouted adorably.

'You have no idea,' Puck mumbled, nuzzling Kurt's neck, just below his ear; effectively turning Kurt into a puddle of goo.

Kurt had no idea what to do with Puck. He'd been fantasizing about the other teen for a while, but to actually have him here, holding him. If Puck was honest with himself, he had been lusting after Kurt for a while, those leathers were just the deal maker. Or maybe it was breaker…

'Let me take you out to dinner,' Puck asked, pulling away only far enough to meet Kurt's confused gaze.

'Not Breadstix,' Kurt blurted, causing Puck to laugh.

'Hell's no, I can't stand that place. The actual breadstick's are terrible,' Puck offered.

'I think they've been there since they opened,' Kurt offered, looking mildly disgusted.

'Besides,' Puck carried on, 'someone like you deserves something better. Someplace like Wendy's,' he added absently.

Kurt gave a surprised laugh before Puck realized what he'd said, saving them both from embarrassment, Puck swooped in and devoured Kurt's teasingly sweet mouth.

Kurt moaned as Puck pressed him into his Navigator, however as Puck shifted it was cut off as he stepped on Kurt's booted foot.

'Careful, these are genuine Harley motorcycle boots,' Kurt scolded before Puck was kissing him again, his chuckles vibrating through them both.

_But don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
>You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Now that this is done, I am going to finish a few of things that I have on the go at the moment, and then hopefully do one last shuffle. The Magic Shuffle, since I did mention it ages and ages and ages ago... So if you can think of any songs with a magical title, please let me know. And by magical I mean Black Magic Woman, I Put A Spell On You, Magic Dance, Witchy Woman... you know, stuff like that! <em>

_Thanks again!_


End file.
